<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Rège n°113 by Alienor27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267364">La Rège n°113</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor27/pseuds/Alienor27'>Alienor27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les Règles d'Acquisition Férengies: de la théorie à la pratique [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Boss/Employee Relationship, Explicit Oo-mox reference, F/M, Ferengi Rules of Acquisition, Ferengi/Romulien, Holodecks/Holosuites, Oo-mox, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Romulans words, Tal Shiar (mentionné)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor27/pseuds/Alienor27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pel est maintenant à la tête d'une entreprise de transports spatiaux et a réussi à convaincre des Romuliens de travailler pour elle. Cela lui donne l'unique avantage de pouvoir mettre à disposition de ses clients des vaisseaux munis d'un dispositif de dissimulation. </p><p>Si tout se passe bien, elle connaît cependant quelques désagréments avec l'un des pilotes Romuliens avec lequel elle se met dans une situation assez compromettante.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pel/Commander Rekar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les Règles d'Acquisition Férengies: de la théorie à la pratique [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Rège n°113</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je ne pensais pas écrire une suite à "Femelle ne va pas avec finance" mais mon inspiration en a décidé autrement. J'ai conscience que ce couple peut paraître très bizarre mais c'est ainsi. Lire la première partie n'est pas indispensable mais peut apporter certains éléments sur la situation de Pel. </p><p>Mots Romuliens:<br/>*h'levreinnye: surnom affectueux pouvant signifier "démon d'amour" ou "démon de désir", surtout utilisé dans un contexte érotique. </p><p>**Lloann'na: Citoyens de la Fédération</p><p>Je tiens aussi à ajouter une précision supplémentaire. En écrivant cette fanfic, un ami m'a fait remarquer que Pel n'était sans doute pas attirante pour un Romulien. Je tiens juste à dire que c'était sans doute le cas pour Leeta qui ne trouvait pas Rom attirant au premier abord. Par contre, Natima Lang et Grilka ont été attirées par Quark sans doute parce qu'il dégage un certain charisme et une confiance en soi. J'ai tendance à penser que c'est exactement la même chose pour Rekar et Pel dans cette fanfic. </p><p>Bonne lecture.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le son aiguë de l’alarme de la station DS9 était sur le point de faire exploser les oreilles de Pel. Maugréant Starfleet de ne pas prendre en compte l’ouïe extrêmement sensible de certains extra-terrestres, Pel se fraya un passage à travers les corridors de la station.</p><p>Ce n’était pas la première fois que cette station subissait une attaque, ni la dernière mais cette fois-ci Pel se trouvait très loin de ses quartiers. Elle était également seule. La plupart des habitants de la station étaient confinés dans leur quartier ou s’étaient enfuis à bord d’un vaisseau d’évacuation. Pel n’avait pas eu le temps de se confiner, elle s’était retrouvée coincée dans un étrange passage secret qui l’avait mené dans ce qui semblait être le bureau du Colonel Kira Nerys.</p><p>Après avoir identifié les lieux, Pel s’était dépêchée de quitter ce bureau. Starfleet l’avait dans le collimateur depuis qu’elle avait noué des relations commerciales avec l’Empire Romulien. Elle ne souhaitait pas leur donner une raison supplémentaire de se méfier d’elle. Fatiguée d’être coincée dans une bouche d’aération, Pel avait regagné la Promenade et avait été étonnée de constater que l’entrée du bar de Morn se situant à l’étage était ouverte.</p><p>
  <em>Etrange…</em>
</p><p>Elle était sûre d’avoir aperçu Morn regagner ses quartiers. Il avait choisi de prendre le risque de rester sur la station DS9. Depuis qu’il avait racheté le bar à Quark, il n’avait plus jamais quitté cet endroit.</p><p>Par curiosité, Pel monta les escaliers en métal menant à l’étage et entra dans l’établissement. Le bar était plongé dans le noir, il n’y avait aucune lumière et Pel ne souhaitait pas s’engouffrer trop loin et tomber par inadvertance dans les escaliers. Elle jeta un coup d’oeil à sa droite et s’aperçut qu’un holodeck semblait être en activité.</p><p>
  <em>Très étrange</em>
</p><p>Morn aurait-il accepté qu’un de ses clients utilise un holodeck durant une alerte rouge ? Pel en doutait. Cette personne en profitait sûrement pour utiliser des programmes holographiques gratuitement. Un tremblement brutal fit tomber Pel à terre. Apparemment, la station subissait un violent bombardement de l’extérieur.</p><p>La Ferengi se releva et sans réfléchir se dirigea vers le holodeck occupé. Celui-ci pouvait s’ouvrir de l’extérieur ce qui confirma ces soupçons. La personne utilisant cet holodeck avait probablement piraté l’ouverture de la porte et ne pouvait pas s’enfermer à l’intérieur. A peine avait-elle effleuré la porte que celle-ci s’ouvrit brusquement.</p><p>D’abord méfiante, Pel resta à l’entrée lorsqu’un deuxième bombardement heurta la station la propulsant violemment à l’intérieur. Elle eut l’impression de traverser le holodeck en volant lorsqu’elle heurta une forme humanoïde. Elle termina sa chute contre la toison en métal du holodeck.</p><p>Tandis qu’elle reprenait ses esprits, elle entendit un grognement provenant de derrière elle. Les jambes tremblantes, elle se releva et examina son environnement. La pièce était très sombre et éclairée par des lumières vertes. Elle repéra un holograme de ce qui semblait être un mâle Romulien nu à côté d’elle.</p><p>C’était bien sa chance, elle venait sûrement d’interrompre une session d’un holo-porn. Elle se sentit soudainement très gênée et espérait que l’utilisateur de cette session n’était pas un Klingon. Ils prenaient très mal le fait d’être interrompus en plein… ébats sexuels.</p><p>- Quelle étrange coïncidence… dit une voix qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien.</p><p>Pel se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, un Romulien de grande taille aux cheveux noirs, oreilles pointues et au front proéminent. Il s’agissait de Rekar et il était… complètement nu.</p><p>Elle le connaissait parce qu’il travaillait en tant que pilote au sein de sa compagnie de transport.</p><p>Avec la fin de la guerre du Dominion, Pel avait fondé sa propre compagnie de transport spatial. Elle employait une centaine de pilote issus de différents mondes. Elle avait eu du mal à convaincre des Romuliens de travailler pour elle. Mais le fait qu’elle puisse mettre à disposition de ses clients des vaisseaux munis d’un dispositif de dissimulation lui avait rapporté énormément de latinium.</p><p> </p><p>Ces vaisseaux étaient exclusivement pilotés par des Romuliens. Ils avaient refusé de lui vendre le dispositif de dissimulation. Mais Pel avait convaincu son intermédiaire Romulien, Nereth, d’introduire des gens de son peuple dans sa compagnie. En tant que Ferengi, Pel avait cet instinct de trouver les bons clients, les bons contacts tandis que les Romuliens étaient à l’inverse très mauvais commerçants mais pouvaient librement recueillir des informations.</p><p>Quelles informations ? Pel n’en savait rien et ne souhaitait pas s’en mêler. Elle ne posait aucune question sur le choix des pilotes, leur capacités ou leur passif. Nereth se chargeait de les choisir et elle négociait avec eux leur contrat. Actuellement, sept Romuliens travaillaient au sein de sa compagnie.</p><p>Rekar avait été sans doute le pire pilote. Il négociait sur tout les fronts, ne laissait rien passer. Pel touchait un très faible pourcentage sur lui. Parfois, elle se disait même qu’elle investissait beaucoup trop sur lui et qu’il ne lui rapportait pas grand-chose. Il bénéficiait d’énormément d’avantages en comparaison des autres pilotes y compris des pilotes Romuliens.</p><p>Il exigeait même d’avoir accès à des données concernant certains clients, son attitude avec eux était exécrable et les faisait fuir.</p><p>- Rekar… je m’excuse de cette interruption, dit Pel.</p><p>Elle essaya tant bien que mal de garder son regard fixé sur le visage du Romulien. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il la prenne pour une sorte de perverse. Un sourire s’étira sur les lèvres de Rekar.</p><p>- Je ne m’attendais certainement pas à rencontrer <em>ma patronne</em> dans une telle situation. J’espère que ça ne nuira pas à <em>ma carrière de pilote</em> au sein de cette compagnie.</p><p>La voix du Romulien dégoulinait d’ironie. Il savait très bien qu’il faudrait quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave pour que Pel décide de le licencier. Et Pel n’ignorait pas que Rekar se fichait pas mal de sa carrière de pilote. Ce qu’il souhaitait c’était avoir un accès à des informations. Il n’était pas très subtile. Les employés de Brunt s’étaient souvent plaint de lui et depuis Pel évitait d’assigner des chasseurs de prime avec Rekar.</p><p>Il avait même placé plusieurs de ses passagers dans le sas de son vaisseau ce que Pel avait trouvé inadmissible. Elle l’aurait licencié sur le champs si Nereth n’était pas intervenu en la faveur de Rekar.</p><p>- Non, bien sûre que non, assura Pel, je vais te laisser à tes occupations…</p><p> </p><p>Pel trouvait la situation affreusement humiliante. Elle venait juste de surprendre un de ses salariés dans une situation très… intime. Elle décida, pour plus tard, de relire les « Règles d’Acquisition » de son peuple pour voir s’il y avait des conseils sur la façon de gérer ce genre de situation.</p><p>Rekar qui se tenait entre elle et la sortie, ne paraissait pas ennuyé. La situation semblait même l’amuser au plus haut point. De sa taille, il semblait dominer toute la pièce.</p><p>- Tu es sûre ?</p><p>Quelle genre de question étais-ce ?</p><p>- Oui, je suis sûre, répondit Pel d’un ton agacé.</p><p>Un sourire moqueur s’afficha sur le visage de Rekar. Qu’est-ce qu’il allait lui sortir encore ?</p><p>- Je n’ai jamais essayé d’accouplement avec une Ferengi. Mais j’ai lu beaucoup de choses au sujet de la physionomie de ton peuple. Ca ne me dérangerait pas de passer de la théorie à la pratique…</p><p> </p><p>Rekar avait-il également lu les règles d’Acquisition Ferengies ?</p><p>
  <em>N°113 : Couche avec ton patron. </em>
</p><p>Elle plissa les yeux et tenta d’évaluer les raisons d’une telle proposition. Allait-il lui demander une augmentation ? Comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, Rekar répondit à sa question non-formulées.</p><p>- Je me fiche pas mal de ton latinium. Tu viens juste d’interrompre une session très agréable mais puisque tu es là, autant continuer avec une vraie personne plutôt qu’un hologramme.</p><p>- Je ne couche pas avec mes <em>salariés</em>, répondit froidement Pel.</p><p>Elle avait soigneusement insisté sur le mot salarié. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose de la vie de Rekar. Nereth avait sous-entendu que celui-ci avait occupé une position importante au sein de l’Empire Romulien avant de se retrouver au bas de l’échelle.</p><p>Instinctivement, Pel avait conscience que Rekar était plus dangereux qu’il n’y paraissait. Elle avait déjà rencontré des gens comme lui lorsqu’elle travaillait avec Gaila le cousin de Quark. D’un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de lui rappeler la situation de subordination dans laquelle il se trouvait au sein de sa compagnie.</p><p>- J’ai entendu que c’était une pratique courante chez les Ferengis, répliqua Rekar.</p><p>- Je me fiche de tes préjugés. Mais manque-moi encore de respect et tu peux dire <em>llaet'rrh</em> à ta position.</p><p><em>llaet'rrh</em> était un mot Romulien qui signifiait « Adieu ». Pel était très douée pour apprendre des langues étrangères. C’était même une spécificité de son peuple.</p><p>- Ne soit pas en colère, <em>h'levreinnye*, </em>nargua Rekar<em>, </em>tu devrais être flattée de la proposition que je te fais. Les mâles de ton espèce ne se sont probablement jamais souciés de ton plaisir.</p><p> </p><p>Cette déclaration agaça Pel. Ce Romulien ne connaissait rien de son peuple. La société de laquelle elle était issue connaissait un profond changement et avait décidé d’être plus égalitaire et moins patriarcale. Bien sûre des siècles de domination ne cessent pas du jour au lendemain.</p><p>Néanmoins, s’agissant des relations « romantiques », c’était compliqué. Tout bon Ferengi devait pouvoir tirer parti des relations qu’il avait, qu’elles soient romantiques, sexuelles, amicales ou familiales.</p><p>Elle lança un regard méprisant à Rekar. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait lui rapporter concrètement ?</p><p>D’autant plus que les oreilles du Romulien étaient encore plus petites que les siennes.</p><p>Rekar se rapprocha d’elle et se pencha à quelques centimètres de son visage. Une odeur étrange se dégageait de son corps. Ce n’était pas désagréable en soit, juste très différent de ce que Pel connaissait.</p><p>- Tu n’es pas un peu curieuse ? Et puis toute cette tension qui s’est accumulée en toi…. Ça te ferais du bien de la libérer, murmura doucement Rekar d’une voix rauque.</p><p>Pel fut prise de cours, elle pouvait sentir les lèvres de Rekar frôlait ses oreilles tandis que ses mains s’étaient posées sur ces épaules. Un frisson agréable parcourut son corps. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce qu’il soit aussi tentant.</p><p>Elle essaya vainement de se souvenir des règles d’Acquisition Ferengies mais la présence de Rekar était trop distrayante. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle cédait à ses plus bas instincts et qu’elle allait avoir des relations sexuelles avec un étranger à son peuple qui ne lui avait causé que des ennuis.</p><p>Elle ne broncha pas lorsqu’elle sentit les mains de Rekar lui enlever ses vêtements tout en lui caressant la peau en même temps. En dépit de la chaleur de la pièce, elle frissonna face à la sensation d’air frais. Elle évitait soigneusement le regard de Rekar. Celui-ci la prit par la main et lui fit signe de se mettre à genou au sol le dos face à une chaise.</p><p>Rekar s’assit sur la chaise et une vague de honte submergea Pel. Elle était assise, nue, entre les jambes d’un de ses salarié, nu également et qui était en plus en position dominante. Elle s’apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsque les mains de Rekar se posèrent sur ses oreilles.</p><p>Toute pensée cohérente s’envola.</p><p>Une délicieuse chaleur se propageait dans son corps tandis que les mains de Rekar malaxaient ses oreilles. Les doigts de celui-ci était chauds et rugueux mais le toucher très léger. Elle sentit ensuite la bouche de Rekar déposer des baiser aspirants légèrement la peau ses oreilles. Le corps de Pel tremblait de désir, elle n’avait jamais ressenti une telle chose. Elle se cambra lorsqu’il mordilla doucement ses oreilles et un gémissements de plaisir s’échappa de sa gorge.</p><p>Tout d’un coup, Rekar stoppa tout. Frustrée, Pel se retourna vers lui. Son regard se posa directement sur l’organe sexuel assez proéminent du Romulien avant de rencontrer le regard de celui-ci. Il se tenait assis sur une chaise comme un roi terrien se tient assis sur son trône. Son regard était arrogant et tout en lui respirait la victoire.</p><p>Il leva une de ses mains avec laquelle il tenait une paire de menotte.</p><p>Pel savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle se retourna à nouveau et tendit ses mains derrière son dos. Elle sentit le métal froid des menottes entrer en contact avec sa peau et emprisonner ses poignets. A ce stade, Rekar pouvait lui demander n’importe quoi, elle accepterait.</p><p>
  <em>D’ou l’existence de la fameuse règle n°113.</em>
</p><p>Pour quelques heures, elle décida de ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences de ce qu’elle faisait avec Rekar.</p><hr/><p>Plusieurs semaines après cette rencontre particulière avec Rekar, Pel avait été soulagée de constater qu’il n’avait fait aucune demande particulière, pas même une augmentation. Elle avait été mortifiée de comprendre qu’elle avait mis sa vie en danger pour des relations sexuelles avec un Romulien. La station spatiale avait été la cible d’une attaque de grande envergure menée par des pirates Jem’Hadar pendant qu’elle était avec Rekar.</p><p>Néanmoins, l’armée Bajoran avec l’aide de Starfleet avait repoussé cette attaque bien que de nombreux dégâts aient été occasionnés.</p><p>Elle était plongée en pleine conversation avec Brunt qui cherchait à connaître les disponibilités des pilotes Romulien pour une équipe de chasseur de prime.</p><p>- Deux chasseurs de prime pour une seule cible ? s’étonna Pel</p><p>- C’est un Jem’Hadar, on prend le maximum de précaution. Avoir un vaisseau muni d’un dispositif de dissimulation serait clairement un avantage.</p><p>La plupart des dispositifs de dissimulation des Romuliens étaient facilement détectables par les Jem’Hadar. Cependant, les Romuliens avaient trouvé un moyen de contrecarrer les outils de détection des Jem’Hadar et avaient produit des dispositifs de dissimulation « nouvelle génération ». Nereth lui en avait parlé. Et un seul pilote détenait ce nouveau dispositif.</p><p>Pel se retint de lâcher un grognement agacé. Elle assura néanmoins à Brunt qu’elle ferait de son mieux pour convaincre Rekar de participer à cette mission.</p><p>Elle le retrouva vers le quai d’amarrage quelques heures plus tard. Il était probablement en train de bricoler sur son vaisseau mais lui autorisa l’accès. Elle pénétra dans un corridor éclairé d’une lumière verte et se dirigea vers la cabine de pilotage.</p><p>Rekar se trouvait assis face au tableau de bord et fit pivoter son siège face à Pel lorsqu’il l’entendit entrer.</p><p>- Cela faisait longtemps qu’on ne s’était pas retrouvé seul ensemble, déclara Rekar d’une voix lourde de sous-entendues.</p><p>- En effet. Je ne suis pas ici pour évoquer ce sujet, le prévint Pel.</p><p>- Je sais, répondit Rekar en souriant, tu veux que je prenne à bord une équipe de chasseur de prime qui a pour cible un pirate Jem’Hadar. Je vais devoir les accueillir, leur autoriser l’accès au synthétiseur de nourriture, à des couchettes et risquer ma vie sans qu’aucune part de leur prime ne me revienne.</p><p>- Tu te fiches pas mal de cette prime. Je suis même étonnée que tu ais négocié si bien ton salaire quand on sait le peu d’intérêt que ton peuple a pour le commerce et le latinium.</p><p>- Malheureusement, dans certains secteurs avoir du latinium c’est indispensable grimaça Rekar.</p><p>Son regard était emplit de dégoût et sans savoir pourquoi Pel sentit une pointe de tristesse compresser sa poitrine.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?</p><p>- Un détour par la Zone Neutre. Certains de mes amis sont également très intéressés par ce Jem’Hadar.</p><p>Un silence pesant s’était installé. Pel n’avait jamais pris la peine de vraiment s’impliquer dans les activités des pilotes Romuliens qu’elle engageait. Elle savait que certains d’entre eux espionnaient des membres de la station et même des clients mais avait choisi ne pas s’en mêler. Tant qu’ils faisaient leurs jobs, le reste n’était pas son problème.</p><p>- C’est un marché équitable, continua Rekar, je ne vais pas risquer ma vie pour une bande d’Aliens sans honneur. Il me faut quelque chose en retour.</p><p>- La prime est valable seulement s’il est vivant.</p><p>- On te le rendra en état de vie.</p><p>Pel ne trouvait pas l’expression « état de vie » rassurante.</p><p>- Peux-tu m’assurer qu’il sera en état de donner des informations aux commanditaires de cette opération ?</p><p>Rekar hocha la tête en souriant.</p><p>- Bien sûre. Après être passé entre nos mains, ce Jem’Hadar ne pourra même plus s’arrêter de parler.</p><p>Pel lui lança un regard sceptique. Les guerriers Jem’hadar étaient connus pour être résistants à la torture.</p><p>- Crois-moi, comme tu l’as constaté, avec l’usage de mes mains, je peux faire faire n’importe quoi à n’importe qui. Quoique, contrairement à toi, je doute que ce Jem’Hadar apprécie l’expérience.</p><p>Le regard sombre de Rekar s’était soudainement fait plus intense et Pel se sentait incroyablement mal à l’aise d’être en sa présence.</p><p>- Je vais devoir y réfléchir et en parler à Brunt, dit Pel, en attendant, j’aimerais que tu cesses de faire des sous-entendus de ce qui s’est passé entre nous.</p><p>Rekar afficha un air moqueur.</p><p>- Ce n’est effectivement pas très éthique de la part d’un patron d’agir ainsi avec un salarié.</p><p>- Ca ne change rien du tout.</p><p>Tout ce qu’elle souhaitait c’était maintenir une relation aussi normale que possible avec Rekar. Elle avait conscience de son attirance pour lui mais se sentait en mesure de se contrôler. Ce qui s’était produit entre eux avait été possible en raison d’une certaine faiblesse de sa part.</p><p>Elle n’avait jamais vraiment envisagé la possibilité que ce genre de chose se produise avec un de ces salariés mais en plus avec un Romulien. Elle avait mal anticipé la face cachée de son travail. Brunt n’aurait jamais commis une telle erreur.</p><p>- Au contraire, ça change tout, rétorqua Rekar.</p><p>- Vraiment ?</p><p>- Tu t’es pliée à ma volonté et tu as obéit aux ordres les plus tordus que je t’ai donné. Tu étais complètement à ma merci et tu as apprécié chaque minute de ce que je t’ai fait faire. Je me demande ce que Brunt et les autres Ferengis auraient pensé de toi lorsque ta bouche a…</p><p>- Ca suffit, coupa Pel furieuse, pas la peine d’être grossier. Si tu comptes faire du chantage, tu te trompes de cible. Même si tu as enregistré ce qu’on a fait et que tu le diffuses, le préjudice serait minimal. Ma clientèle n’est pas majoritairement Ferengi et se fiche pas mal de ce que je fais de mon temps libre.</p><p>Ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai. Pel savait qu’elle pourrait avoir des difficultés auprès de la FCA mais aussi avec la Fédération du fait que Rekar soit son salarié et qu’elle s’est engagée à respecter leur déontologie.</p><p>- Je ne compte pas te faire du chantage. Je te rappel juste que ça ne sert à rien de se voiler la face.</p><p>- Je te tiendrai informé concernant ta demande sur le pirate Jem’Hadar. Puisque tu aimes te rendre si… agréable, essaie d’être un peu plus poli avec les clients que je t’envoie. Ils se plaignent tous de toi.</p><p>- Lesquels ? Le dernier couple d’humain ? C’est juste une erreur de communication. <em> Lloann'na… </em>tellement susceptibles, répondit Rekar en fronçant des sourcils.</p><p>Pel soupira d’agacement. Rekar n’avait-il vraiment aucune notion de diplomatie ou de technique commerciale ?</p><p>- Nereth a été très clair. Si je te licencie, l’accord que j’ai avec ton peuple n’est plus valable. Néanmoins, je peux parfaitement t’obliger à assister à des cours de diplomatie ou même à des formations commerciales. Ne m’oblige pas à t’inscrire sur une liste.</p><p>Une grimace apparut sur le visage de Rekar.</p><p>- Je ferai un effort.</p><p>- Evite d’installer les prochains passagers dans le sas de ton vaisseau. C’est impoli et dangereux.</p><p>- C’est pour assurer ma sécurité à bord et éviter une mutinerie.</p><p>- Trouve un autre moyen. Je te recontacterai cette semaine pour te faire part de la réponse de Brunt. </p><p>Rekar leva les yeux au ciel mais hocha la tête. Tandis que Pel s’apprêtait à quitter le vaisseau, il s’était rapproché d’elle et avait pris sa main qu’il posa au milieu de son torse.</p><p>- A bientôt Pel.</p><p>Pel posa son regard sur leurs mains entrelacées. Un silence s’installa entre eux durant une dizaine de minutes. Elle n’avait aucune idée de la relation qu’elle avait avec Rekar, elle espérait juste que quoiqu’il arrive tout se passe le mieux possible pour elle.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>